Love and War
by AsianPon3
Summary: Oc x Celestia. Rated M because i may or may not write some... questionable stuff. But anyways, its the story about Celestia and another pony. They fall in love, ect, ect, ect. War breaks out, ect, ect, ect. And yea, so i hope you enjoy.
1. A Long Night

**First chapter of Love and War. This is a new fanfic im writing. It's going to be Celestia and my Oc. Im thinking that it wont actually be that long of a story, but i wanted to do one with Celestia in it. Also, i deleted two of my other stories. So if you are wondering what happened to those, yea i kind of deleted them. Dont worry, i will redo them and get them back out again. After i finish Adapting to Love, which only has two more chapters left, i am going to switch off between this story and im going to completely restructure Just my Luck. That was my first story and i need to rewrite parts to make them even better. Anyways, i hope you all will enjoy this story and dont forget to leave comments. I will try to update a story around every 2-3 days. So until then, be safe. Have a nice week and make smart choices. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 1

"Another one please." The pony said, as he watched the bartender pour another shot of cider into a mid sized glass and slide it towards me. It was around 2:30am, with only a few ponies populating the secluded bar in Canterlot. Most of them seemed to be regulars, but there was one pony in particular pony that sat alone at the bar. He was a unicorn, much bigger than an average stallion. He had a short, brown mane with crescent blue eyes. His coat was a vibrant shade of yellow with no cutie mark. He quietly sipped his cider, minding his own business, but still conscious of his surroundings. Everything seemed peaceful, until two Earth Ponies walked into the bar.

They seemed to be rather young, early twenties at the oldest. They walked up to the bar, where the lonely unicorn was sitting, and ordered a few shots. The unicorn just sat there, minding his own business as he continued to sip his cider. The bartender brought out a bottle of scotch and began to pour a two shots for the two Earth ponies. He then slid the glasses over to them as they both smiled. Just before they were about to consume the shots, a rather old and drunk earth pony left his seat and began to make his way towards the door. On his way, he managed to stumble quite a few times, but continued on his path. He was passing by the two Earth ponies, before he lost his balance and fell into both of the ponies. Both ponies dropped their glasses as scotch spilt over the bar-counter.

"What the fuck." One of the ponies yelled, as he looked behind him to see the old pony stumbling to get to his hooves. The old pony finally gained his balanced as he looked at the angry Earth pony.

"I'm... sorry there... just lost my balance... is all." He said, through his slurred speech. The Earth pony was becoming even more aggravated with the older pony.

"Iron. Let's not make a big deal out of this. It was an accident after all." His friend said, as Iron didn't calm down.

"Yes Dusk, it was an accident. Just like my hoof bashing the side of this old drunks face." Iron said, as he reared his right hoof back and was about to strike before he felt somepony grab the back of his hoof.

The unicorn sat in his seat, holding his cider with his left hoof and holding Iron's hoof in the other. He wasn't looking at Iron, he was still staring straight ahead as he took the last swig of his cider and set it down. He then turned towards Iron with a rather calm face.

"It was an accident. He didn't mean too. Just let it go." He said, as he released Iron's hoof from his grasp. Iron was even more upset and bursting with rage.

"How dare you lay a hoof on me." He angrily shouted, as the drunken pony scampered away.

"Iron, let's just drop it. Let's just go before..." he was cut off Iron yelling at him. He then turned his attention back to the Unicorn.

"You are going to wish you didn't intervene." He was about to do something before the unicorn spoke again, causing him to stop.

"Dusk, you seem like a good stallion. Would you please tell your friend to stop before he gets hurt?" Iron's face was now bubbling with anger.

"You stupid fool." He shouted as he raised his hoof and struck down towards the Unicorn. The Unicorn pushed back off the barstool, causing himself to topple backwards into a roll and land on all four hooves. Iron on the other hoof, was clumsy and fell flat on his face as he missed his target. He quickly stood back up as he glared at his target. "You got lucky that I missed you." Iron angrily said, as he assumed his attack position. The other pony looked at him and sat down on the ground, as if he was bored.

"What are you doing?" Iron shouted. The other pony let out a faint yawn and looked back at Iron.

"Sorry, just a little bored is all." Iron, gritted his teeth as he rushed towards the pony. The pony continued to sit there as Iron reared his right hoof again. Just before Iron was about to strike, the unicorn quickly stood on his two back hooves and back pivot kicked Iron in the face. Iron was sent flying a few feet into the air. The unicorn finished his rotation and jumped a few feet into the air. He grabbed Iron by the back of his mane and as they both came down. He slammed his face into a wooden table, causing the table to split into a few large pieces. The few ponies that were still in the bar looked on with amazement at what transpired. I slowly walked over to the bartender and hoofed him about thirty bits.

"This should take care of the damages and drinks. Sorry about the mess." I said, as I began to walk out towards the exit. I took one last look at the damage I had caused, before I walked out of the bar.

I slowly began to walk back home. The cool morning breeze flowed through my mane and coat, and rejuvenated my senses. It was about five after I left bar before I heard a pony calling out to me. I turned around to see a white Pegasus pony, with a blue mane and tail, walking up to me. I waited for him to come closer to see what he wanted.

"That was some interesting stuff back there." He said, as I looked at him and brushed it off like it was nothing. "Your style and technique. I haven't seen anything quite like it before. What is it, if you don't mind me asking?" He looked at me curiously as I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's actually a mix of different things I have learned over the years." I said. He looked at me curiously and smiled.

"Well, you seem to be able to handle yourself in a fight. Have you ever considered joining the guard?" He asked. I stared at him, both confused and amused.

"I have thought about it, but then I decided I should stay away from an occupation like that." I looked at him for a few moments before asking him a question. "Why are you so interested in all of this?" He looked at me and smiled.

"How impolite of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tullius. General Tullius of her Majesty's royal guard. It is my job to recruit potential guards, and you seem to be rather experienced for somepony of your age. Tell me, how old are you?"

"Twenty Seven." I said. I looked at him weirdly, as if trying to decipher what he was thinking. Before I could, he smiled at me and began to speak again.

"How would you like to come by the castle tomorrow and show some of the guards what you can do. I have seen you in action, and I'm sure they all would like to see you as well. Besides, maybe they can learn a thing or two from you as well." I stared at Tullius for a few moments, thinking of what I should do. I then smiled as I stuck out my hoof.

"Names Thorn. It's a pleasure to meet you Tullius." I said, as we shook hooves.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said, as we both laughed for a second. "Alright, all you have to do is show up to the castle around 3:00pm. That is when we usually start our training sessions. Just say that Tullius sent you, and you they will escort you to the training field." He said, as I took a mental note of everything.

"Alright, tomorrow at three. I will be sure to arrive a little early." I said, as he smiled.

"That's what I like to hear. I will see you tomorrow then." He said, as he turned and started to walk away.

"Huh, this is going to be fun." I said, as I turned towards my house and continued to walk home.


	2. Welcome to the Guard

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write and... im really tired lol. Anyways, i need to ask you all a question. Should i or shouldnt i put clop into the story. And if i did, how detailed should it be. You can send me a PM if you want too or just leave a comment. Dont worry i dont judge. I love everypony. But yea, i hope you enjoy the story and i will upload another chapter in about a few days or so. So keep checking back and whatnot. Be safe, make smart choices, and as always. Have a wonderful week everypony. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 2

"Alright, so lets see here. He said to go to the gate at three and the guards will escort me to the training field." I said, to myself as I walked up to the castle gate. I was met with the sight of two white Pegasus in royal golden armor. As I approached, I stopped right in front of them. I stood there, waiting for them to acknowledge me, but they didn't move a muscle.

"Umm, I'm here to see General Tullius." I said, as they looked at me. They looked at each other and then back at me again.

"This way." One of the guards said, as he began to lead me through the courtyard. I quickly followed, taking in all the different sights as we approached the training field. I could see General Tullius coaching some ponies on what looked to be sword training.

"Good. Good form and technique. Remember to watch your stance. The key to wielding a sword is all in your stance." He then turned to see the guard and me approaching. "Ah, Thorn. Just the pony I was expecting." He said, as he walked over to us and gave me a hoof shake. He then turned towards the guard.

"That will be all private." He said, as the guard saluted him and walked back to his post. He then focused his attention back to me.

"I'm glad you could make it. Usually half of the ponies that say they will come end up having second thoughts. Glad to see a pony true to his word." He said. I looked at him with a smile.

"Of course. What kind of pony would I be, if I didn't honor my word." General Tullius began to laugh.

"Right you are." After a few moments of laughing, he stifled his laughter and called one of his privates over. The pony quickly ran up to him and gave him a salute.

"Private Frost, reporting for duty." The pony said.

"Private Frost will be your sparring opponent. I want to see what you can really do." General Tullius said, as I smiled at him and gave him a nod.

"Alright. Let's give it a go Frost." I said, as General Tullius took a few steps back so it was just Frost and I. We both looked at each other and shook hooves. We then assumed our fighting positions. There were a few moments of silence before we heard General Tullius speak.

"Begin." He said, as Frost rushed me. I held my ground as I stood on my back two hooves. Frost continued to rush and right before he was about to tackle me, I sidestepped and gently grabbed the back of his mane as I directed him towards the ground. Frost smashed face first into the ground but quickly got back up to his hooves. Some of the other guards stopped their training and stared at us fighting. Frost shook his head and then stared at me as I was now standing on all fours. He charged again as I smiled and waited for him to tackle me. The moment Frost tackled me, I fell backwards and using his momentum rolled him over to where his back was on the ground and I had him pinned. I smiled as I helped him back up to hooves. He got up and smiled as he took his fighting position again. I took a few steps back and assumed my fighting position. A few moments went by as Frost charged me again. This time, he performed a zigzag maneuver, hoping to catch me off guard. I only stood there as he came closer and closer. I waited for the right moment and as he charged in at me. I jumped in the air placing my front hooves on his back and flipping over him. He stopped as I landed and proceeded to buck me. I saw this and quickly ducked under his hooves as I did a low sweep with my back hoof. This caused Frost to lose his balance and topple onto his back. I jumped back and waited for Frost to get back to his feet. As I waited, I didn't notice that a certain pony was also watching the fight.

"And don't forget about your meeting today at 5:00pm. Then after that, you have dinner and then Luna will take over from there." Celestia's assistant said, as she looked at a very distracted Celestia. "Excuse me Princess, did you get all of that?" she kindly asked, as Celestia snapped out of her daze.

"Yes I did. Sorry about that, just lost my train of thought for a second." Celestia said, as she was standing on her balcony watching Frost and I. Her assistant walked over to the balcony as well and looked at what was happening. They stood there; silent as they watched Frost and I continue the fight.

"Quill, do you know who that is?" Celestia asked, as Quill looked at her.

"I'm sorry Princess, I have never seen that pony before. Would you like me to find who he is?" Quill asked, as Celestia shook her head.

"That will not be necessary. I was just curious is all." She said, as they continued to watch us.

"Whoa." I said, as I dodged Frost's tackle. "You are a fast learner Frost." I said, as he spun around and performed a low sweep kick.

"Thanks." He said, as I dodged his sweep.

"Now you're stealing my moves." We both laughed as we panted.

"Lets see you try to steal this one." I said, as I rushed Frost. Frost stood his ground, as I was about to tackle him. I quickly stopped right before I was about to tackle him and swept his front hoof out from underneath him. This caught him off guard as I grabbed his hoof and jumped in the air. I rolled over on his back, while I had his hoof in my grasp. I then flipped him over onto his back, using my momentum. As he landed on his back I positioned my back hooves and got him in an arm-bar. All the guards were shocked at what just happened, including General Tullius.

"Tap out." I said, as Frost tapped his hoof on the ground and I let him go. He stood up, a little wobbly but unharmed.

"What was that?" he asked, as I smiled at him.

"That is what you call an arm-bar." I said, with a little laugh.

"Alright and break. Good work you two." General Tullius said, as Frost and I shook hooves.

"That was amazing. You have to teach some of those moves sometimes." Frost said, as I smiled.

"Sure thing. You aren't bad yourself. You seem to be a really fast learner." Frost laughed a little as I said this.

"Yea, always have been. If I see something done once or twice, I can almost instantly duplicate it." He said, as I laughed with him. General Tullius approached us as we looked up at him.

"I am very impressed with your abilities Thorn. I haven't seen anypony perform any of those moves before." General Tullius said, as he looked at Frost. "Good work as well Frost. You are dismissed." He said, as Frost saluted him and gave me a smile.

"I will be waiting for a rematch." He said, as he walked off. I turned my attention back to General Tullius.

"Thorn, how would like to join the guard. You seem to be able to handle yourself pretty well in a scuffle. Not to mention you seem to have a lot of experience in fighting. If you are interested, I might be able to pull a few strings and let you enter as a Lieutenant. If I can do that, you will most likely be in charge of teaching recruits the basics of fighting hoof-to-hoof combat. You seem more than qualified in my opinion." General Tullius said, as I looked at him with a smile and stuck out my hoof. A smile crossed his face as he shook my hoof.

"Sounds good to me." I said, as we stopped shaking hoofs.

"Excellent. I will see you back here at 8:00am sharp. We can start you orientation then."

"Yes sir." I said, as I saluted him. He let out a little laugh.

"Haha, already have that soldier spirit. I like that." He said, as he saluted me back and walked back off towards his other guards. I smiled to myself and began to walk home.

"Hmm, the Royal Guard. I sure haven't been in an army in a long time. Be nice to get back into it, even if it's a little different." I said, as I laughed to myself and continued to walk home.

Celestia's P.O.V.

"Did you see that Princess. I have never seen anything like that before." Quill said, in a surprised tone of voice. Celestia stood there, watching me as I was talking to General Tullius.

"Indeed. There is something very strange about that pony. He isn't your typical unicorn. He seems... different." Celestia said, as Quill looked up at her.

"What do you mean by different Princess?" Quill asked, as Celestia thought for another moment.

"I don't know Quill. His fighting style is something I have never seen before. It's almost like he is used to standing on his back two hooves." She said, as Quill looked confused.

"But Princess, he is a pony. Isn't it natural for us to stand on all four hooves?" she asked. Celestia thought again before she sighed.

"Yes, but I guess someponies just don't have that natural sense." Celestia said, to Quill.

"Or he isn't the pony he seems to be." Celestia said to herself.

"What was that Princess?" Quill asked, as Celestia smiled at her.

"Nothing. That will be all Quill." Celestia said, as Quill bowed and then walked out of the room.

"Looks like I'm going to have plenty of time to get to know this new Unicorn and find out who he really is." Celestia said, as she began to walk out the door from her chambers.


	3. Truth Revealed

**Sorry it took so long with this new chapter. Been lazy/busy lol. But yea, i hope you like it. This story is only going to be like ten chapters or so, so it shouldnt be that long. I am currently working on finishing, Adapting to Love. So keep on checking back for that story. Only two more chapters left for that story! Also, it is 9:20am in the morning and i havent slept yet. So im sorry if there are typos or i sound a little off in the top description. And also, i just want to say thank you for all of you who read my stories and leave comments. Thank you so much for reading and supporting all the stories i write, even though i havent finished one yet lol. But thank you, honestly. You guys and gals are awesome. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and there is more to come. Enjoy. Half asleep -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 3

A month later

"Alright princess, that is all that is on the list for today." Quill said, walking by Celestia's side.

"Thank you Quill." Celestia said, as they reached her chambers. They both looked at each other and gave a smile.

"Well, if you do not need anything else, I will just take my leave." Quill said, as she turned around and was about to walk off.

"Quill, there is one more thing I need you to do." Celestia said, as Quill turned around with a smile on her face.

"Anything you need, princess." Quill said, as Celestia smiled.

"Can you please find General Tullius and tell him to send Thorn to me." She asked. Quill laughed a little, before she spoke.

"So why are so interested in Thorn. Do you like him or something?" she paused for a second as she could see Celestia's face turn slight red with embarrassment. Quill laughed again and after a few seconds she looked back up towards Celestia.

"I am only kidding princess. What you do with your personal life is none of my business. Though if you ever want to talk about it, I am always here." She said, as she bowed to Celestia. "Goodnight Princess, have fun with Thorn." Quill then started to walk off towards the end of the long-narrow corridor in which they stood. She was out of sight a minute later. Celestia opened the door to her chambers and as she walked in, she gave a small laugh.

"Quill, you always seem to know how to make me laugh." Celestia softly said. She closed the door behind her and continued to walk inside her chambers. She then walked up next to her vanity mirror and levitated a pearl-white brush as she sat down and started to comb her mane. A few minutes passed as she set her brush down on the vanity. A moment after this, there was a knock on the door. Celestia stood up and slowly walked over to the door. She then paused for a minute, as she let out a sigh and opened the door. Standing in the doorway, was just the pony she wanted to see.

"You sent for me Princess?" I asked, as Celestia nodded her head. I stood in the doorway not knowing what to do.

"Please, come in Thorn." She said, with gentleness in her tone. I walked into her chambers and stood up straight as she closed the door behind me. She then walked over to where I was standing and stood right in front of me.

"Please, have a seat." She said, as I looked around and slowly sat down on the ground. Celestia smiled and sat down in front of me.

"So you are probably wondering why I have asked for you." I nodded my head as Celestia continued to speak. "Well, as you may know. It is important that I know all of my guards. If they are willing to protect me, then I should at least get to know them all." I nodded my head again, but was still a little confused.

"It is also important to pay extra attention to guards that seem to act..." she paused for a moment before continuing. "Different." I looked up at her with confusion across my face.

"What do you mean by, different princess?" I asked. Celestia stood up and began to walk around me.

"Different may not be the best word choice. More like, unique." She corrected herself. I had a puzzled look on my face, as well as a little nervousness as she continued to circle around me.

"So what you are saying, is that I'm... Unique?" I asked, trying to liberate some of the nervousness I had. She smiled as she stopped in front of me again.

"Exactly Thorn. I have noticed that you have tendencies that most ponies would never have. For example, when you fight, you seem to prefer to fight on two hooves as most ponies can only fight on all four hooves. Why is that?" Celestia asked.

"Well... you see... I kind of..." I kept stuttering as Celestia looked at me confused.

"Thorn, you don't have to lie to me. It is alright, you can tell me anything." Celestia said, as I looked up at her with a nervous look on my face.

"Actually, I don't think I can. You might take it the wrong way." I said, trailing off on the last part.

"What do you mean take it the wrong way?" she asked, a little more assertive in her voice.

"I mean, you wouldn't understand. You wont know how to take it." I said, as she stared at me.

"Thorn, I have seen many things ponies will never see. I doubt you will surprise me." Celestia said, sounding confident, but at the same time, trusting.

"Princess, please do not take this the wrong way. You are better off not knowing anything about me." I said as I continued to sit down on the ground. Celestia grew even more curious now.

"Thorn, if you are going to be on my royal guard, I need to know everything about you. I need to know if you can truly handle the job."

"Don't worry princess, I know I can handle the job. I have done this sort of thing before..." I paused as I thought about what I just said. Celestia looked at me, confused and a bit worried.

"What do you mean, you have done this before?" she asked circling me again. I sat there, unable to answer her.

"Well?" she asked, as I still couldn't think of anything to say.

"Thorn, I can tell you are hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, but for the safety of my other guards and myself, I need you to tell me."

I looked up at Celestia and was at a loss for words. "I can't tell you Princess, I'm sorry. You are better off not knowing." I said, as Celestia let out a sigh.

"I am sorry Thorn, but you leave me know choice then." Celestia's horn began to glow as she lowered it to my head.

"Wait, what are you..." was all I had time to say before her horn touched the top of my head. I could see every image that she could see; all of the tortured soldiers crying out for help. Begging them to make the pain stop. I could see all of the dead soldiers that littered the beaches and fields during our missions. I could hear the sound of mortars and bullets whizzing past me as thickets of smoke and gas surrounded me. As she continued to prod my memory, I could see the scientists that performed experiments on my brothers and me. Not brothers by blood, but brothers that forged a bond through all the hell we encountered. It hurt just the same, watching them die and be tortured. A tear came to my eye as there was a flash of light and Celestia quickly lifted her horn away from my head. She stumbled backwards as she fell to the ground in complete shock. I continued to sit still, looking down at the ground as another tear fell from my eye. Celestia looked at me, but didn't speak. She slowly got up to her hooves and carefully approached me. I was still looking down at the ground, as she was now only a few inches away from me.

"You... you aren't from Equestria, are you?" she asked, as I shook my head without looking up at her. "And those, other creatures. They were your friends, weren't they?" I nodded my head slowly, as I still continued to look down at the ground. There was a moment of silence, before I felt Celestia's wings encircle me. The warmth of her body and wings, could not sway the memories that I had fought so vigorously to suppress. As I sat there in the comfort of another being, who claimed to have seen everything but was left speechless as the harsh reality of humans was revealed to her, I could still feel a chill run up my spine. We were both speechless for about ten minutes, before I felt a slight tear drop fall onto my mane. I slowly looked up to see Princess Celestia with tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Thorn. I had no idea anypony was capable of such... evil. Please, please can you ever forgive me?" she asked, as I could see that she was affected by my memories just as much as I was. I nodded my head and I could see a faint smile on Celestia's face. "Thank you Thorn." She said, as she released me from her wings. I then watched, as she walked over to her closet and pulled out two large pillows and levitated them towards me. She then walked back over to me and stared into my eyes. I could see the sorrow she had, and the sympathy for what I have gone through. She then sat down on one of the pillows and looked at me again.

"Thorn, I want to try this one more time. Can you please tell me about your past and where you come from? I promise to try to understand the best I can. And if you see fit that you no longer want to talk. Then I will also understand. Just please try." She asked, as I sat still, thinking about what she said. A minute or so passed before I started to walk towards the door. As I reached for the handle, something came over me. A feeling that, I shouldn't leave, but instead should stay. I questioned myself for a few more seconds before I found my hoof slowly getting further away from the handle. I then turned around and started to walk back towards Celestia. I sat down on pillow opposite of her and took in a deep breath. I looked into her eyes, and sighed as I started to explain my whole story to her.


	4. A Night to Remember

**CONTAINS SOME CLOP IN THIS CHAPTER!**  
**Sorry it took so long to update guys. Been very busy and such. I hope you all like this chapter and i will update again soon. Be safe and make smart choices. And have a wonderful week everypony! -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 4

Celestia's Chambers (Two Years Later)

"Guard. Have you any word on Captain Thorn?" Celestia asked, as she sat on her balcony while a cool evening breeze filtered through her mane.

"Yes Princess. Thorn returned earlier today while you were at court. He is resting in the barracks at the moment." The guard said, as Celestia stared at the setting of her sun.

"Please bring him here at once." Celestia ordered. The guard gave a courteous bow and proceeded off to the barracks. Celestia continued to wait, and about half an hour later, Thorn walked into Celestia's chambers in a full set of royal guard armor. The other guard followed him and we both bowed as Celestia stood up and walked towards us.

"Thank you guard, you may take your leave now. And take Private Spark with you. I need to speak with Captain Thorn alone." She said, as the guard raised his head.

"Understood Princess." He bowed one more time and then proceeded to relieve Private Spark and himself of their guard duty. As soon as the door closed, Celestia stared at me, not uttering a sound. A few moments of silence passed before I found myself tackled to the ground, lips locking with Celestia. I wrapped my hooves around her and continued to kiss her passionately. Her horn stared to glow and I could see my armor levitating itself off of me. I was now completely bare as Celestia looked at me and levitated me onto bed. She soon followed and we found ourselves in each other's warm embrace, kissing, while trying to elicit pleasure from the other. I started to slowly kiss down her neck, as she let out a little moan of pleasure and a shiver.

"Thorn, I..." she was stopped as I placed a hoof to her mouth.

"I may only have one night with you Celestia. I want this night to be special." I said, as she nodded and I continued to kiss down her neck and towards her wings. She outstretched her wings longer, as I got closer and closer to the base of them. I was almost to the base of her wings, before I started to gently kiss down her chest. She bit her bottom lip and her face blushed red with pleasure. I started to kiss even lower before I was only a few inches away from her marehood. I looked back up at her and she gave me nod. I started to kiss a few more times before I massaged her marehood with my tongue. She let out a moan of pleasure, but quickly covered her mouth and I continued to pleasure her. She had managed to quiet her moaning as she started to run a hoof though my mane. A minute or so later, I felt her pull my head up, as I looked at the smile on her face. She levitated me next to her and onto my back as she began to kiss me down my chest. I let out a slight moan and blush. She stopped an inch or so away from my member, before she took the whole thing in her mouth. I let out a quiet moan of pleasure and placed my hooves on her head. I slowly brushed her mane with my hooves as she continued to pleasure me. A few minutes passed before she stopped and laid on top of me. She gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and we continued to stare into each other's loving eyes. Silence was the only thing that could be heard as she laid her head down on my chest and I started to stroke her mane with my hoof.

"I really missed you Thorn. It's been rather lonely here without you." She said, as I kissed her on the forehead and continued to stroke her mane.

"You know I want to be here with you Celestia. I wish I could come back to Canterlot everyday and be able to see you, hold you, and kiss you. But you know what it is like out there."

"I know Thorn. And I'm scared. I'm so scared sometimes that I can't even sleep, knowing that you might not return. It breaks my heart most nights, not seeing you here next to me. I love you Thorn." She said, as I held her tight in my hooves and nuzzled her face.

"I love you too Celestia. And that is why I do what I do. You know that I'm the best hope for trying to win this war."

"I know you are. But it scares me so much to not know I may not ever see you again. I don't think I can bare the lose of another pony I love." She said, as I cried a few tears into my coat.

"Don't worry Celestia. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here for you. I love you and wouldn't let anything happen to you." I said, nuzzling the side of her face for reassurance. She looked at me and held me in a long passionate kiss.

"Thorn." She quietly whispered to me.

"Yes Celestia?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm ready? I want to do it this time. All the way." She said, which caught me off guard.

"Are we talking about the same thing here Celestia?" I asked, as she stood over me on the bed.

"Yes. I am finally ready. But I need you to be ready as well." She said, looking at me and trying to decide If I was ready or not? I was still a little shocked at the sudden straightforwardness of her. A tear came to her eye.

"You, you don't want to, do you?" she ask laying her head on my chest with a few tears in her eyes. I stroked her mane and used my hoof to lift her chin so I could look into her eyes. I had a small smile on my face with a tear in my eye as well. I leaned over and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I love you Celestia. Now I want to prove it." I said, as she positioned herself on top of me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, as she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes. More than anything I have ever wanted." She said, as I gave her one last kiss.

"I love you so much Celestia."

"I love you Thorn." She said as we began our first step to something neither of us had, but have yearned for since our first encounter that night, nearly two years ago.

Celestia's Chamber (6:00am)

I slowly began to open my eyes to a very dark room. I waited a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the darkness before I noticed a pair of beautiful eyes staring back at me. We laid there in silence, the warmth of the other comforting us and beckoning us to not move away, but to move closer in a loving embrace. As we inched closer to each other, I could feel her warm breath on my neck, which sent shivers through my entire body. We were now only an inch or so away as we continued to stare into each other eyes, lost in thought, but knowing exactly what the other was thinking. I then gave her a gentle nuzzle on the side of her face. Celestia returned this by a kiss on my lips as I wrapped my hooves around her.

"Good morning my beautiful princess." I said. She extended her wings around me and pulled me close as tight as she could.

"Good morning my prince." She said, as I laughed a little.

"I am hardly a prince." I said, as she giggled a little bit and kissed me on my forehead.

I blushed and returned her affection with a kiss on the lips.

"I really enjoyed last night." She said, as I smiled at her.

"I really enjoyed it too. To be honest, I was actually a little nervous." I blushed a little more as she gave me another kiss on the lips.

"You were wonderful. It was just how I always dreamed." I began to rub her stomach with my hoof.

"I'm glad that it was wonderful for you. I really enjoyed it as well. It was... sorta my first time actually." I said. Celestia looked a little surprised.

"You mean to tell me that you have never had sex before?" she asked. I smiled sheepishly at her and nodded my head.

"Well, yea. When I was growing up, I was never the best with girls. Soon it just became a hassle to interact with them. Then one day, I was drafted into the war. It was definitely an eye opening experience. It made me actually regret not taking more chances with girls back where I was from. Then again." I kissed Celestia on the forehead. "If it wasn't for war, I wouldn't even be here right now. Next to the mare that I love." I said, in which Celestia returned this with a giggle and resting her head on my chest. I wrapped my hoof around her and began to stroke her back.

"I love you so much Celestia." I said, as I stroked her back.

"I love you too Thorn." She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I began to kiss her a little more, and soon the kissing intensified. She started to become more aggressive as she got on top of me. As soon as she leaned in to kiss me, we heard the door to her chamber open.

"Tia, it is time to..." Luna stopped as Celestia quickly spread her wings to try and conceal me. Her horn then grew a bright light and I felt myself teleport into the guard barracks. Luckily, most of the guards were already on duty, so none of them noticed. I gave a sigh of relief as I thought back to what happened.

"Oh no, Celestia." I said, to myself as I grabbed some armor from the wall and put it on. "I will talk to her tonight. I just hope everything will be ok."


	5. A Talk With Luna

**This is a bit of a long chapter, but I think it is one of my better ones. I hope you all enjoy and look forward to your comments and reviews. My next story that im updating will be the final chapter in Adapting to Love, so keep checking back in the next few days. Until then, i hope you all have a wonderful weekend and make smart choices. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 5

"Tia, who was that?" Luna voiced, as Celestia walked over to her balcony and her horn began to glow. Along the horizon of the mountaintops, the outline of sun could be seen peaking over the tallest of mountains. Celestia sighed and walked back into her room, ready to face her sister. There was an awkward silence between the two sisters before Luna took a step forward and stared at Celestia, their eyes locking.

"Sister, who was that I just saw in the same bed as you?" Luna asked again, this time sounding more forceful, which made Celestia take a step back.

"What, what do you mean Luna?" Celestia asked nervously. Luna's expression turned from one of persistence, to one of annoyance.

"Sister, you know good well what we are talking about. Who was that stallion sharing the same bed as you?" Luna more forcefully demanded.

"Please Luna. This is not the time or place for such a conversation." Celestia proceeded to take a step forward by was blocked by Luna.

"Answer thy question sister. Who was that stallion and was it the same stallion that I have seen you on occasion, sharing the same the bed with?" Luna was somewhat yelling in her royal Canterlot voice. Celestia was at a loss for words, but lowered her head, as she knew her sister would not stop pressing the issue.

"He... he is a member of the guard Luna. And yes, I have shared the same bed with him on multiple occasions, but we haven't done anything like that. Well, not until last night at least." Celestia murmured, just audible enough for Luna to hear.

"Thy sister has engaged in acts reserved for those of only the married status; and with a member of the royal guard none the less. What were you thinking Tia?" Luna boomed in her royal Canterlot voice as Celestia stood her ground.

"You don't understand Luna. He isn't like the rest of the ponies here. He...?" she was cut off by Luna interrupting her.

"Sister. You are a princess of high nobility and grace. You cannot afford to be sleeping around with stallions in the guard. It is against the rules and we cannot afford to show any signs of weakness or breaking with the war brewing. You must tell him that you are no longer able to be associated with him, or there will be consequences."

"But Luna, just please hear me out..."

"No. Tia, you know the rules as well as I do. If you do not do something about this, then I will."

"Luna, you can't!" Celestia begged, with a tear in her eye.

"I can and I will. My mind is made up sister. If you will not do something about this, then I will."

"BUT I LOVE HIM!" Celestia shouted at Luna. Luna was quite shocked at the sudden outburst from her sister.

"I love him Luna. Everyday he is away from me; I find it hard to sleep. I stay up during your nights, wondering and praying that this war will soon end, so he can come back to me. You have no idea what it's like to wait for the one you love to return to you. All those sleepless nights and all those lonely days without him by my side. I love him Luna, and I cannot change that. If that makes me unfit to rule, then so be it." Celestia had a determined expression on her face, while Luna carried an expression of shock and guilt.

"Tia... I had no idea you felt this way about him." She said, staring at the ground in shame.

"I do Luna. And I hope you find it in your heart to look past the fact that he is a royal guard, and allow me to be happy. Please Luna. I love him with all my heart. I would wait till the end of time, if only to get the chance to be with him one last time."

"You, you really care about him, don't you Tia?" Luna asked and was met with a nod from Celestia.

"Very well." Luna took a step closer to her sister and gave an affectionate nuzzle on the side of her face.

"If you really feel this strongly about him, then he will be allowed to stay on the guard, as well as... date you. But there is one favor I would ask of you sister." Luna requested as an idly sitting Celestia waited for the request.

"I would like to meet this guard you are dating, for a little talk. If I deem him fit to date my older sister, then I will bestow upon him my blessing. From there, we can go about making it known to the other members of the guard, and for him to not receive any special treatment. That is my only request sister." Luna finished and Celestia continued to stare at the ground before giving a slow nod of her head.

"I will arrange for a meeting of you two for around seven tonight." She said, as Luna bowed her head.

"Thank you sister. I will be back shortly. Until then, please send news of this meeting to him so that he may prepare himself." Luna gave her sister another affectionate nuzzle and smile.

"I am only trying to look out for you sister. Please do not take any of my precautions as an offense. I just want to make sure that you will be safe. Know that I will always love you Tia. You are my sister and I would love you to my dying breath." Luna gave a quick hug to her sister before leaving Celestia alone with her thoughts about the new situation that has presented itself to her.

Canterlot Palace (On Patrol)

As I walked along the outskirts of the palace, I couldn't help but feel an uneasiness dwelling inside of me. I clutched my stomach and began to feel very nervous. "What if I'm not allowed to see her anymore. I mean, I know they have rules about a guard dating the princesses, but..." I slowly came to a halt as I thought about what I was going to say.

"But I love her." This last statement made my stomach churn and I could feel the nervousness start to overpower me.

"No, I can't let this happen. If I have too, I will quit the guard to be with her. I will just have to figure this out, but I know where I stand, and I will be with her. Someway or another, I will find a way for us to be together." I said, sounding more confident. I continued my patrol, but was blinded by a small flash of light.

"What the hell?" I yelled, as it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light. After being momentarily blinded, I regained my vision and saw a letter floating in front of me. I looked around the area I was at, but I was the only pony there. I looked back at the still levitating letter and grabbed it in my hoof. I unraveled the letter and began to read.

"Dear Thorn. This is Princess Celestia and I want to inform you that my sister requests an audience with you. This is due to the fact that she happened to stumble upon us this morning. Do not be alarmed, for I have told her about us and she only wants to get acquainted with you. She means no harm and is willing to look past the fact that you are a member of the guard. You will meet Luna in her private study this evening at seven. Please do not be late. Just know that whatever happens, I will make sure nothing bad happens to you. Love, Princess Celestia." As I finished reading the letter, I felt my legs begin to wobble.

"This was not supposed to happen. We hid it so well, but yet we still got caught." I walked over to a large oak tree and banged my head against it a few times.

"How was I so stupid and careless. So stupid, stupid, stupid." I said, with a hit to the head with each word I said. I turned around to where my back faced the tree and propped my body against the base of the tree. I started to rub my head with a hoof and felt a large bruise and tenderness in the area I struck the tree with.

"Hurting myself will get me nowhere." I said with a heavy sigh. I was silent for a few minutes, thinking of all the scenarios that could possibly happen later that night.

"I just need to be calm and collective. Celestia is counting on me to make a good impression for her sister. I just need to be rational and control my emotions." I said, slowly standing up from my moments rest.

"Tonight is going to be one long night." I whispered aloud, as I started back on my patrol.

Luna's Private Study (6:55pm)

As I slowly wondered my way towards Luna's private study, I began to feel rather nervous again. My stomach was churning inside me and my legs felt a little wobbly. It took me another few minutes to finally reach the study and compose myself.

"Alright Thorn, you can do this. Celestia is counting on you." I thought to myself before giving the door to Luna's study a few hits with my hoof. There was a moment of silence before I heard faint hoof steps growing louder. Within a few seconds the door was open and I found myself staring at Princess Luna. I quickly bowed and waited to be addressed by her.

"Come guard. We have much to discuss." She said with a stern voice. The nervousness returned and I could feel my legs begin to wobble again. I reluctantly walked inside of her study as the door made an eerie sound before it closed behind me. I walked a few more feet from the door before I stood at attention and waited to be addressed. Luna on the other hoof walked over to her fireplace and quietly sat in front of it; staring at the flames as they flickered and sparked with each passing moment. She then turned to me and motioned for me sit next to her. At first I didn't move, but after a minute or so I slowly walked over and sat next to her and watched as the flames of the fireplace danced and spark in soothing motion.

"What is your name?" Luna asked, not taking her eyes off the fireplace. I looked at her and then back at the fireplace before responding.

"My name... my name is Thorn." I said.

"I meant your real name." Luna quietly asked. I became nervous that she asked such a question. She looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Tia has told me a few things about you Thorn. About how you are not from here and what it is like where you come from. You do not have to tell me everything, all I ask though is that you don't lie to me." I stared at the Princess for a few moments, not knowing how to respond before I slowly nodded my head.

"My real name... is Steven Anderson, thirty-first Battalion Army Rangers." I said, as she looked at me curiously.

"Army Rangers?" she asked. I smiled as I began to explain.

"It is basically a part of the military, like your royal guard. We join to serve and protect those around us that are put in danger."

"I see. And to what extent do you uphold your duty to protect?" I looked at Luna and had an emotionless face.

"Till my dying breath. I will protect those around me with every fiber of my being until I die. Especially those I love." Luna smiled and gave a small nod.

"Good. I can see that you will not let anything bad happen to my sister. Now tell me Thorn, how did you manage to come to a place like this?" I looked down at the ground remembering how I first came here.

"I... I didn't come here by choice. I was sent here because of an experiment. Where I was from, there was a war. It pinned all of the greatest powers against each other. One of these great powers came from a group of people who called themselves Nazis. These... Nazis were very cruel in every way you can think of. They tortured their prisoners, performed experiments on them, and when they were finally done with them; they would kill them. I remember this one instance of their cruelty. There was a group of people known as Jews, who were the main target of the Nazi group. They unloaded the group of prisoners from a van and forced them to the edge of the bridge. In order to save money, they tied couples, mothers and daughters, fathers and sons together and leaned them up against the railing. They would kill one of the people tied together and then push them over the bridge. The weight of the other person tied to them would force the other person to drown." Luna had tears in her eyes by this time, but I continued.

"Well, I was a soldier before I came here, fighting in this war. I had the displeasure of being captured. They tortured me and used me for many of their experiments. I can recall my friends... my brothers yelling in agonizing pain, as they were tortured right in front of us. One day, I was taken to an experimental testing ground. I had no idea what was there, but I assumed they needed a test subject. Of course, I was right and was strapped to this machine. Apparently, this group of Nazis was practicing with the idea of teleportation. As they started up the machine, I could feel a surge of electricity flow through my body. I screamed in agonizing pain as I could feel my body becoming distorted. From the immense pain, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in some strange town. As I got to my feet, I noticed that something was different. Apparently my body adapted to the form of a pony, when I came here. At first I thought it was all a dream. Soon I realized that it wasn't; but I made the best of it. After finding work, I saved most of money and came here to Canterlot. I was soon asked to join the guard and here I am now." Luna had tears pouring from her eyes. She knew what Celestia told her about the place I came from, but she could not fathom anything like that ever happening to anyone. I was still staring at the fire as she continued to silently cry. I turned to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Princess, why are you crying?" I asked, as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes.

"Because you have been through so much. I don't know how you can even manage to deal with everything that has happened to you." I smiled slightly as she said this.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself. But I have found something better than all of those terrible things that have happened to me." I turned to face Luna.

"Do you know what that one thing is?" I asked her as she slowly nodded her head and wiped a few tears away from her face.

"It's my sister, isn't it?" I nodded my head as Luna wiped away the last of her tears.

"I can tell you really love her and I know she really loves. You would die to protect her and she would give up ruling just to be with you." I looked up as Luna said this. She giggled slightly before continuing.

"Yes. My sister threatened to stop ruling Equestria, if that was the only way she could be with you." I smiled softly to myself and looked back towards Luna. I was met with a smile on Luna's face.

"She loves you Thorn. She was willingly to give away her place as a Princess just to be with you. I ask that you treat her with the utmost respect and love her in the same way she loves you." I nodded my head, agreeing with her.

"I promise I will. I will love her till the day I die and protect her with my life." I said, as Luna smiled and placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"Thank you. I am only trying to look out for Tia. She means so much to me and I would never want to do anything to hurt her." Luna said. I smiled and placed a hoof on her shoulder as well.

"You are being a wonderful sister Luna. You are looking out for Celestia no matter what the cost. You love your sister so much that you are willing to put her feelings towards you aside to protect her." Luna nodded her head, as she stood up from the fireplace and slowly strolled towards her window large window with a balcony. She opened the window and stared out towards Canterlot. I slowly got up from my place and walked next to her.

"Beautiful, isn't it." She said, as I stared out towards the brightly lit city.

"It is beautiful." It reminded me of what my life was like before the war. When I used to stare out of my two-story house and admire the city with all its wondrous lights. I was nudged by Luna and quickly snapped out of my daydream.

"Sorry about that." I said, as Luna gave a small giggle.

"How about you go get Tia. I'm sure she will want to see you. I think I made my point clear." Luna said, walking towards the fireplace and sitting down in front of it. I smiled as I walked towards the door. I was about a foot or two from the door before I stopped and looked back towards Luna. I trotted up to her and as she looked at me, wrapped my hooves around her in a hug.

"Thank you Luna. You have no idea how much this means to me and Tia." I said, as she smiled and returned the hug.

"Think nothing of it. All I want is to see my sister happy and with you around, she seems to be much happier. All that I ask is to not hurt her in any way." I smiled and released her from the hug.

"I promise I wont." I said, releasing her from the hug and standing up. "I'm sure I will see you again very soon Luna. Until then." I said, with a bow as Luna stood up and faced me.

"No need to bow Thorn. I do not care for all the official acknowledgements I receive. In public is fine, but when it is amongst friends, I see no need." She said, smiling at me as I unbowed. As I raised my head, I noticed something standing on the open balcony.

"Luna, what is that?" I asked, as Luna turned around as I realized what it was.

"Luna!" I said, shoving her aside, as an arrow pierced my chest, slightly under the armor I was wearing. I wobbled slightly as I saw the creature ready a second arrow. Luna was so shocked, she did not know what to do. Without any hesitation I leapt in front of Luna and took another arrow to the side of body, which also pierced the armor I was wearing. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. Two guards came bursting through the door of Luna's private study, as they saw myself on the ground and the creature standing on the balcony. Both guards quickly rushed the creature. The creature quickly flew away from the balcony with a Pegasus guard in pursuit. The other guard rushed over towards my semi-conscious body and looked at the wounds I have sustained.

"We need a doctor in here." The guard yelled. A moment or two later, six more guards burst into the study with swords drawn. As they saw that the Princess was safe, they turned their focus towards me.

"Don't worry Captain, you will be fine." One of the guards said, as they carefully loaded me onto a stretcher. I was becoming light headed and could see the two arrows that were protruding from my body. My sight began to become hazy as I tried to focus on what was happening. After a few moments of pain and blood loss, I blacked out.


	6. Surviving Surgery

**Sorry it has taken so long guys. I have been really busy with school and whatnot. Anyway, this is a short chapter, but i hope you all enjoy it. Warning: Contains Dawwww!**

Chapter 6

"Keep pressure on those wounds. You, get me more bandages. He has lost too much blood as it is. WE need to stop the bleeding before we completely lose him." A frantic doctor yelled, working hastily to seal one of the wounds on my side.

"Alcohol, I need some Alcohol." The doctor shouted aloud, applying pressure on one of my wounds. An assistant quickly ran over to him, levitating a bottle of disinfectant alcohol toward the doctor. The doctor quickly took the bottle and flushed its contents into my wound. A loud screech of pain could be heard, followed by my body flailing in pain.

"Hold him down." The doctor ordered as a few assistants tried to restrain my still flailing body. I let out another screech of pain as the doctor splashed more of the disinfectant on my wound. She then quickly wrapped my side in a temporary bandage.

"Finally." She said, walking to the other side of my body. She glanced my side where the arrow was still protruding from my side.

"Damn it." She then leaned in closer to examine the arrow more in depth. She raised her head slightly and quickly motioned for an assistant. The assistant hastily came over as the doctor quietly told her something; a look of shock, then understanding shown across the assistant's face as she nodded her head and quickly went off.

Outside Operating Room

"This is all my fault." Celestia said, pacing back and forth, while constantly looking my now calm body through a small window. A tear filled her eye and gently cascaded down her face to the floor. Luna, who was still in shock from earlier, walked over towards her sister and softly wrapped her hooves and wings around her in a an attempt to ease her stress and worry.

"Sister, do not worry. He will make it." Luna confidently told her sister. Celestia gave a quick nod before resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

"I know he will make it, but... but I'm still scared." Luna hugged her sister tighter as Celestia let out a few more tears.

During this time, the doctor's assistant returned with a medium sized bottle and hoofed it over. The doctor opened the bottle and poured its contents onto my side with the arrow. I let out another deafening screech as the doctor began to pull the arrow out of my side. I began to flail my body again as the arrow slowly started to ease its way out of my side.

"Restrain him quickly." The doctor yelled, as more assistants restrained my out of control body. Celestia quickly turned away from the window and began to sob uncontrollably. Luna tightly held her sister in her wings, while at the same time watching me through the small window. I continued to struggle and howl in pain as the burning sensation in my side continued to intensify with each passing moment.

"Almost there." The doctor told herself. With one final tug of the arrow, I felt my side slightly relieve a little of the pain I had been experiencing.

"Disinfectant." The doctor yelled, as a bottle of disinfectant levitated its way into the doctor's hooves. As she poured the disinfectant onto my wounds, I let out my last screech of pain before passing out.

Several Days Later (In the hospital)

"Where... where am I?" I asked myself. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be met with a blinding darkness. As I attempted to sit up, a quick surge of pain filled my entire body, causing me to quickly fall back onto my bed. I lay motionless for a few minutes, letting the pain in my sides subside. After about five minutes or so, I slowly began to turn my head to the left and right, in an attempt to identify the area.

"Am I in a hospital?" I asked aloud. I was startled when I heard a voice call out from the darkness.

"Yes. You have been here for the last few days." I was shocked as I recognized the voice.

"Cel... Celestia, is that you?" I called out, as a figure slowly started to make its way toward me. After a moment, I could clearly see the outline of Celestia with her eyes glistening in the dark. She stood over me, her eyes filling with tears; an unbreakable silence filled the room before she quickly fell to her knees.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." Her head now lay on the side of my bed, only a few inches away from my head.

"I never meant any of this to happen. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked, while tears slowly fell from her eyes onto my sheets. There was a moment of silence before she cried a little harder. She continued to cry, but slowly stopped herself after a few minutes. She gently placed a wing over my body and neck, so that only my head was visible. She let out a few more tears before she spoke again.

"I think I should go." She quietly said, as she began to stand up but felt something gently tugging on her wing. She noticed that I had gently gripped the edge of her wing in my mouth. Celestia stood frozen, staring at me as I gently released her wing.

"I... I don't want to be alone." There was a moment of silence between us as she shed a few more tears, but this time, tears of joy. She calmly nodded her head and smiled. She then levitated a few sofa cushions next to the head of my hospital bed. She quietly laid down next to my bed, resting her head only an inch or so away from mine. I gently moved my head towards her, so that our muzzles were gently pressed together. I could see her slightly blush as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. I gazed at her beautiful moonlit face, feeling her hot breath on my muzzle and neck. With one last look, I mentally smiled to myself as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Slow But Sure

**Heck yes, im sick! Lol, sorry it took so long to update this story. I have been swamped with schoolwork, not to mention tons of writing assignments that leave me wanting to kill myself afterwards. Anyways, i hope you enjoy the chapter, it is a little short and not much action in it. But it is leading up the very end of the story, which should be in about two to three chapters. So just keep on checking back and this story should be finished by the end of the month. Until next time, be safe and make smart decisions. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 7

Hospital 9:00am

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with a searing brightness. I quickly shut my eyes again. I then started to slowly open them, letting my eyes adjust to the bright light. After a few minutes, I had my eyes fully open and could clearly see around the room. After quickly looking around the room, I noticed that Celestia was nowhere to be seen. I tried to sit up and felt a rush of pain in my side. Though the pain was intense, I managed to sit up all the way and prop my back against the headboard of the bed. With my right hoof, I pulled off the covers to examine the extent of my wounds. I was met with the sight of slightly bloody bandages wrapped around my body. I stared at the bandages for a few minutes, my mind recalling the events that let to my injuries. Then, looking towards the door, I attempted to step out of bed.

"All right. You can do this Thorn. This is nothing compared to what you have been through." I said, moving slowly towards the edge of the bed. As I placed my left hoof on the ground I began to place my right hoof, before I felt myself start to fall. I hit the ground with tremendous force, knocking the wind out of me. I also had a severe pain erupting through my entire body.

"God damn it. Fuck." I yelled, as the door instantly opened and a nurse stood in front of me?

"Oh my goodness. Sir, are you all right?" she asked, running towards me and offering assistance. She helped me up with her hoof and attempted to help me back into bed. After standing up though, I tried to move towards the door but was quickly stopped.

"Sir I'm sorry, but you must get back to bed. You need to rest." She gently said. I looked at her and put on a small smile.

"I'm good. I've had much worst." I said, hobbling towards the door. The nurse stood in place, shocked that I would respond in such a way.

"But sir, you need your rest." She exclaimed, as I stopped moving and turned towards her.

"I will rest when I'm dead. In the meantime, I have other things I must attend too." I said, walking out the door and down the hallway of the hospital.

An hour Later

"I finally... made it..." I said, exhausted from the long walk around the castle. I started to pant as I forced open the door. A moment later I began to walk through the partially empty mess hall and slowly made my way towards the food. While walking through the area, I noticed that the ponies that occupied the mess hall, stared at me without uttering a sound. I continued to slowly, and painfully, make my way towards the food until I reached the counter that held all the different foods for the guards. I reached up for a plate, but quickly retreated my hoof, a severe shock of pain filling my body.

"Haha, how about a little help there." I heard a familiar voice ask. As I turned my head, I noticed that my friend Frost was standing next to me, a smile plastered on his face. I let out a few weak chuckles before nodding my head. Frost slowly grabbed an assortment of food and piled the plate as high as it could be. We then headed for a table near the back of the mess hall. As I sat down, I saw the plate of food slide in front of me with Frost sitting across the table. I took a fresh muffin that was on top of the pile of food and quickly ate it.

"You have no idea, how wonderful this tastes." I said, shoving the rest of the muffin into my mouth. Frost let out a hearty chuckle and soon recomposed himself.

"Glad to hear it. So anyway, care to tell me what's been going on?" he asked. I looked up from my plate of food with a look of confusion on my face. After swallowing the food I had in my mouth, I responded.

"What do you mean, what's been going on with me?" I asked, while Frost's attitude somewhat changed. He was now slightly annoyed but smiled anyway.

"I mean, what is up with you and Celestia?" he asked more forcibly, before I started to choke on a piece of bread I was eating. I started to cough and after a few seconds, managed to get the bread all the way down to my stomach.

"Don't do that Frost. Making me choke while I'm recovering. My side hurts like a bitch now." I said, rubbing my side, trying to sooth it from the force of the coughing I just did. Frost smiled again.

"You never answered my question Thorn. What's up with you and Celestia?" he asked again. I stared at him for a few moments before shaking my head.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about Frost." I nervously said, trying to sound as innocent as I could. This only caused a smirk to appear across Frost's face.

"Now don't give me any of that Thorn. I saw how the Princess reacted to your injuries. She was balling her eyes out like she was watching somepony she loved get tortured to death." Frost said, a small blush with a shocked expression across my face.

"That's what I thought." He said, taking a sip of his cider that he had gotten. He then licked his lips and sighed in relief, as the beverage refreshed him.

"That's some really good cider." He said, before locking eyes with me again.

"Anyway, where were we? Ah yes, the princess. So tell me Thorn, are you and the Princess, a thing?" he asked. My face burst crimson red while Frost laughed as my reaction.

"Haha, just as I thought. You and Celestia are a thing. I knew it." He said, prideful and full of mirth. I quickly shot a hoof to his mouth, but regretted it as pain, once again, filtered throughout my entire body, causing me to flinch and release.

"Don't say that aloud Frost." I scolded him, while in pain from my previous movements. I looked around the room and noticed that nopony had overheard us. I let out a sigh of relief before turning back to Frost.

"Ok Frost. Listen closely, because I'm not going to repeat myself. Yes, I'm dating Celestia. Yes her sister already knows. No, I'm not sure if the other guards know. Yes, they made an exception to the rule of not allowing dating a guard. And finally, no, you cannot tell anypony else. When the time comes, I will tell them or the Princesses will." I finished my spiel and looked up at a smiling Frost.

"I promise I wont tell anypony." He said, laughing to himself.

"Good, now help me eat some of this food you fat ass. I don't want to become fat like you." I remarked as Frost just laughed more, taking a piece of bread in his hoof and eating it.

Six Hours Later 

I come around a corner and began to walk straight down the long corridor. My pace was slow, due to my injuries, but I kept going. After a few minutes walk, I reached a large red oak door with spiral designs on it. I smiled to myself as I gave the door a few knocks. A minute or so passed without a sound from the other side. I knocked on the door a few more times.

"I'm sorry, but please come back later. I am very busy at the moment." I could hear Celestia call from the other side of the door. I laughed to myself and knocked on the door again.

"Please come back later, I am very busy." A slightly more agitated Celestia announced from behind the door. I laughed again and knocked one more time. I then heard the sound of heavy hoofsteps coming towards the door. The door swung open a few seconds later to reveal an annoyed Celestia.

"I said, please..." she paused, looking at me and then growing silent. I smiled to her and gave a small bow. I lifted my head to notice that Celestia was still standing in silence, staring at me. I smiled and began to speak.

"Hello Princess. I have a delivery for a very special somepony." I said, looking at Celestia at eye level.

"Th... Thorn... You should be in the hospital... resting." Celestia remarked. I continued to smile and began to levitate a red rose and placed it gently behinds Celestia's right ear. She stared at me and then at the rose behind her ear, before blushing red. I laughed for a short time, making a rather cheesy comment.

"Your face is now as red as that rose. Though you were always more beautiful in my opinion." I said, grinning at my own cheesy comment. Celestia stuck her head out into the corridor I was in and noticed that nopony was there. She then smiled as I felt myself being levitated into the room.

"Whoa." I said, as Celestia closed the door behind me. She set me gently down on a full body pillow she had been lying on. As I looked around, I noticed that there was an open book in front of the body pillow.

"Hmm, she must have been reading." I thought to myself, but was interrupted by Celestia rubbing her face against mine. I turned slightly red in the face and looked at Celestia, who had a caring look in her eyes. She gently planted a kiss on my lips, and I returned her passion. After a minute we released and she lay down next to me. I let out a slight yawn as Celestia began to read her book again. I gently placed my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. Celestia averted her eyes from the book and stared at me for a minute or so. She leaned down and kissed my forehead, before whispering something into my ear.

"I love you Thorn." She softly spoke, sending shivers down my spine. Though this was slightly painful, I smiled and whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you too Celestia." I warmly spoke as I started to feel sleep take over me. With one final sigh, I fell into a deep sleep, lying next to mare I loved with a smile on my face.


	8. Hardships Upon Us

**Contains a Mild Clop Scene. I hope you all dont mind. And if you do, sorry, cant please everypony lol. Anyway, i hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to a new story actually coming out very soon. I already have everything in mind, but if you want to shoot me an idea, feel free too. I can work with just about anything... within reason that is lol. Anyway, i have been up since 4:00pm of yesterday studying calculus and it is now... 11:20am. So i have been studying Calculus for nearly 19 and a half hours. Wow. Anyways, as always, be safe and make smart decisions. -Asianpon3-**

**P.s. At the very end of the story, that is a poem i actually wrote for a mare i once loved. Lol, look how that turned out. Anyway, if you want to use it for any reason, go right ahead!**

Chapter 8

One Month Later

Celestia's Chambers (9:00pm)

"Stop it. I'm warning you, I said stop it... HELP!" Celestia yelled, being chased around the room. I quickly tackled Celestia to the floor and began to tickle her. She continued to cry out for help, while laughing at the same time.

"Thorn, stop it." She playfully demanded between laughs. I smiled and continued to tickle her for another minute or so before stopping.

"Ok, I think I'm done." I said, getting off of Celestia and helping her to her hooves. She glared at me for a moment before a small smirk crept across her face. I noticed this and took a step back.

"Celestia, why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, unsure of her intentions. She continued to smirk and took another step closer.

"Oh, would you look at the time, I think it's time for me to go." I said, quickly racing towards the door, only to be caught in a levitation spell.

"That's not fair." I playfully yelled, Celestia still smirking at me.

"I know just the punishment for your little charade you just pulled on me." Celestia then levitated me towards her bed and as soon as I felt the aurora dissipate, Celestia quickly pounced upon me. She started to tickle me with her hooves as I yelled out with laughter.

"Celestia... Stop... you know... I was joking..." I cried out in-between laughs. Celestia shook her head and continued to tickle me.

"Alright sweetie... stop... you made your point..." I blurted out. Celestia slowly stopped tickling me and I was panting, out of breath. I looked up at Celestia, who was still on top of me, and smiled.

"And what have we learned here tonight?" she asked, waiting for my response.

"That it's always the beautiful mares that are the most devious." I said, a smirk on my face.

"And?" Celestia added, waiting for me to finish my answer.

"And that I should always do what you tell me, or else I will end up regretting it in the long run." I said, Celestia smiling at my answer.

"Very good Thorn." Celestia finished.

"And what do I win?" I asked, as Celestia smiled seductively at me and bent down so that our chests were touching.

"You get the best prize of all." She said, leaning in close to me.

"Me." She seductively whispered in my ear. This sent chills down my spine and I quickly nodded my head. The next thing I knew, my lips were locked in a passionate kiss with Celestia, my hooves moving up and down her back, towards her flank. She let out a low moan as I continued to caress her flank with my hoof. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, we pulled away from each other to catch our breath. Celestia had a seductive smile on her face as her horn started to glow and the candles that were lit in the room, began to go out one by one. I looked around the dark room and then back up at Celestia. She still had a seductive smile showing on her face. She leaned in close to me, feeling her hot breath on my neck and muzzle. She slowly started to kiss down my neck and chest. I let out a slight moan of pleasure, while Celestia worked her way closer to my member with each kiss. She was only an inch or so away before she took the member in her mouth. I let out a gasp of pleasure, as she started to move up and down the shaft with her tongue. A minute or so of this went by before she repositioned herself on top of me. I looked up at her and noticed that she was waiting for my response. I knew what was about to happen and slowly nodded my head as she positioned herself above my member, before letting it slowly slide into her, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from both of us. She continued to work her way up and down my member, moaning every few seconds. I placed my hooves on her flank and began to rub her cutie mark as she moved faster and faster. It was only a few minutes later that I felt myself about to release.

"Celestia... I'm about to release." I said, as Celestia smiled and thrusted her hips down on me as far as she could. I let out one last moan before I felt myself release inside of her. I was panting hard, trying to catch my breath. Celestia got off from on top of me and gently nuzzled my face as she lay down next to me so we were face to face. I smiled and nuzzled her back before I felt myself wrapped in her wings and hooves. We continued to lay next to each other, the heat of the other's body radiating close each other. I leaned in and kissed Celestia on the muzzle before pulling away and smiling.

"I love you Celestia." I said, stroking her back with my hoof. She shivered at my touch and pulled me in closer to her.

"I love you too Thorn." She said, closing her eyes, as both of us quickly fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Guard Mess Hall (9:00am)

"Why the hell are you still eating this kind of food Thorn? You could be feasting on some of the best cooked dishes Canterlot has to offer." Frost boldly asked, watching me as I took a bite of a plain muffin.

"Because Frost, I don't want to be treated any differently then you or any other guard here. I may be dating the Princess, but that doesn't mean I should receive any special treatment." I said, finishing the muffin in my hooves. Frost let out a heavy sigh.

"You really are something else Thorn. Anypony would jump on the opportunity to be treated better than other ponies, but not you. You my friend are a very strange pony indeed." I let out a laugh as Frost finished his little spiel.

"Come on Frost, don't be like that. Besides, you like the fact that I'm very strange. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here talking with you right now. I would be out enjoying myself and relaxing like a high class noble." Frost nodded his head in agreement.

"True, that is very true Thorn." He said. Before he could say anything else, a messenger pony burst through the door of the mess hall and bolted straight towards me. As he made it to me, he panted heavily out of breath. He then held out a letter and gave it to me. Before I could properly thank him, he was already running out the door. I looked at Frost and then at the letter that now lay before me. I hastily opened the letter and began to read it. I had a solemn expression on my face as I finished reading. I got up from the table and with one look at Frost, made my way out the door and towards Celestia's chambers.

Celestia's Chambers (9:20am)

Celestia looked at me with a shocked expression on her face, but after a moment or so, she regained her composure and began to speak.

"Thorn, I have grave news. The Griffons have been advancing through our borders for the last week or so. There were only two lines of defense that the Griffons could not pass, Hide's Hill and a small town named Hoovingston. This morning, Hide's Hill fell to the Griffons. The last line of defense is Hoovingston. I am afraid that if we can not hold that town, then many ponies will be endangered." Celestia looked up from the ground and stared at me. My facial expression didn't change the entire time I was listening. I took a moment to let the news sink in before I knew what had to be done.

"Permission to speak Princess." I asked. Celestia looked at me and let out a sigh.

"Thorn, we are alone. No need to address me so formally." She said, as I still held my guard posture.

"Ok Celestia." I said, before continuing.

"With your permission, I would like to be immediately transferred to Hoovingston." I requested. Celestia was speechless at the request and took a moment to snap out of her confused state.

"What do you mean you want to be transferred to Hoovingston?" Celestia aggressively asked. I still stood at attention and nodded my head.

"Thorn, I can't let you go. It's too dangerous for you."

"Celestia, we all know that if that line of defense falls many innocent ponies will lose their lives."

"Thorn I can't let you go. I... I wont..." Celestia stuttered.

"You have to Celestia. If you don't, there is no telling what could happen. I am one of the best Captains you have had and I am all too familiar with war. Please Celestia, you have to let me go." Celestia was in tears once I finished.

"Thorn you can't go. What if you die?" she yelled at me. I slowly walked over towards Celestia and pulled her into a hug.

"Celestia, I love you with all my heart. But I can't allow anything bad to happen to Equestria." I started to get teary –eyed myself. "And I can't allow anything bad to ever happen to you. I will fight and die to my last breath knowing that I did everything in my power to keep you safe." Celestia was now crying profusely as I shared in the tears.

"But Thorn, I want to be with you forever." Celestia yelled aloud. I held her as tight as I could in my hooves.

"I want to be with you forever too Celestia." I said, as Celestia's tears drizzled down her face and landed on my fur. I continued to hold her in my loving embrace before she managed to refocus herself. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done. She looked into my eyes and all I could see was sorrow and regret. I pulled her into another hug and gently rubbed her back with my front right hoof.

"It's alright Celestia. It's ok, I'm here." I said passionately to her, calming her down as I continued to stroke her mane and back. An hour had passed before we finally let go of each other again. I looked at Celestia, who still had her eyes facing the ground, and gently nuzzled her to get her attention.

"I promise Celestia, nothing bad will happen to me." I wholeheartedly tried to convince her, even though I knew I was probably not going to be making it home. She nodded her head and nuzzled me under the chin.

"At least stay tonight. Please?" she begged. I quickly nodded my head as Celestia casually rested her head on my body. I smiled and started to softly sing to her.

_Little Bird wipe your tears_

_Little Bird have no fears_

_Little Bird I'm always here_

_Little Bird I'll keep you near_

_Little Bird please don't cry_

_Little Bird I try and try_

_Little Bird I don't know why_

_I always want you by my side_

_Little Bird please don't freight_

_Little Bird I'm in your sight_

_Little Bird I'll hold you tight_

_All through the stormy night_

_Little Bird I'll hold you close_

_Little Bird I love you most_

_Little Bird you know its true_

_Celestia, I LOVE YOU_

Celestia was now completely asleep. I looked at how peaceful she was before closing my eyes as well. I soon felt sleep take over me, as I spent my last few hours with the mare I was hopefully, going to again.


	9. Love and War

**Finally done with this story. I will add a little chapter after this tying up a few loose ends of information. But anyway, thank you all for reading and enjoying my story. I know it has been a while since i have updated this story and im sorry for that. But as always, remember to make smart decisions and be safe. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 9

One Month Later

"Hold them back just a little longer. Reinforcements are about to arrive," I yelled, slicing my sword through the body of a griffon. The griffon collapsed to the ground lifeless, drenched in his own blood. I turned around and charged another enemy, plunging my sword through his chest. He let out a shriek of pain as his body fell limp. I pulled my sword out of the dead body and looked around me. I noticed many dead griffons and ponies littered the ground where I stood. I stood still for a few moments, lost in the battle unfolding in front of me. I was quickly snapped out of my daze as I saw a sword slicing downwards toward me. I was too slow to react and watched as the sword swung down towards me in slow motion. About a second before the sword was about to kill me, another sword intercepted the griffon's attack, effectively blocking the blow. I took this as my chance to attack, lunging forward and plunging my sword through the griffon's metal chest piece. My sword ripped through it like a steak knife through butter before blood started to ooze from his wound. The griffon dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He locked eyes with me for a brief moment before falling over dead. I pulled my sword out of his chest and looked over to my right. Frost was standing next to me, a smirk on his face.

"Looks like you owe me buddy," He said, blocking another incoming attack from a griffon and then killing him with his sword. I quickly dodged an attack and with my sword then cut the griffon's head off.

"Yeah, yeah. Remind me to buy you a drink after this," I said, turning back towards Frost. He looked at me with a stupid grin on his face. I was about to say something else, but quickly noticed a griffon flying towards him with his sword drawn. Instinct took over my senses as I threw my sword towards Frost as hard as I could. Frost dodged my sword and the sword impaled the griffon's head, killing him instantly. The body skid to a halt right next to Frost. He looked at the dead body and then at me. I quickly walked over towards the body and retrieved my sword, a smirk on my face this time.

"Looks like you owe me a drink too," I said, flinging my sword a few times to get rid of any blood that was on it. Frost shook his head and gave a short laugh.

"Or we could just call it even," He said, looking around and noticing that reinforcements were arriving. I let out a laugh and shook my head.

"No way man. That kill was definitely worth two drinks." Frost laughed and quickly recollected himself.

"Haha, wait. Man?" he asked, as pony reinforcements quickly ran past us and sent the griffons into a retreat. I laughed a little and nodded my head.

"It's a human thing," I said. Frost let out a laugh as well and then looked back towards me.

"No wonder I didn't understand." Frost laughed and I joined in with him. We looked around the battlefield, which was now becoming calmer, before I gave a sigh.

"Another day with more lives lost," I said, not even bothering to count all the dead ponies that surrounded us. Frost nodded his head and looked around the battlefield.

"Damn Griffons and their war. Why the hell can't they just leave us the buck alone?" Frost angrily growled. I put a hoof on his shoulder and ushered to start walking with me.

"Come on, let's go back to HQ." Frost nodded his head and we started to walk through the battlefield and back to Head Quarters.

Twenty Minutes Later

I walked into the tent and began to move towards my trunk. I slipped off my armor and gave a long sigh. Opening the trunk, I pulled out a large bottle and walked back towards Frost, who was now sitting in a chair at a small wooden table. I took my seat across from Frost and took the cork out of the top of the bottle. I took a quick swig and gave a slight coughing sound. I then slid the bottle towards Frost who repeated my actions. He let out a small cough as the liquid burned his throat. He looked up at me and for a few moments, silence filled the tent. He let out a long sigh as he lowered his head.

"How many do you think we lost?" he asked, grief filling his voice.

"I... I don't know," I said, grief also filling my voice. Frost let out another sigh and took another swig of the liquid that filled that the bottle. He then slid it towards me and I took another quick swig. I corked the top of the bottle and leaned back in my chair.

"Frost. When is this fighting going to end?" I asked, staring at the ceiling of the tent. Frost shook his head.

"I have no idea Thorn," He responded, leaning back in his chair as well.

"This fighting needs to stop. There is no point to it."

"I know Thorn. I know. But we have to stay and fight."

"I know Frost. I won't abandon this position until my dying breath," I said, sitting regularly in my chair again. I looked at Frost who gave a simple nod. I then got up from the table and walked back towards my trunk. I set the bottle gently inside and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill. I then walked over to my small, crudely made writing desk, which was placed against the far side of the tent. I sat down and began to write. Frost, still sitting at the main table, looked towards me with a curious expression.

"What are you writing?" Frost asked, mostly knowing what the answer would be.

"A letter," I calmly replied. Frost nodded his head and tilted back in his chair.

"I see. Well then." Frost leveled his chair and got to his hooves.

"I will let you be for a little while. I think I am going to take a walk. Do you need anything while I am gone?" Frost asked. I turned my head to face Frost before I politely shook my head.

"Very well then," Frost said, giving me a salute before walking out of the tent. After I Frost had left the tent I refocused on the task at hand.

An hour or so had passed before Frost returned to the tent.

"Sir," Frost said, saluting me as I returned his salute. Frost strode up to me and gave a heavy sigh.

"While walking around I managed to trot into a scout ending his patrol. It seems that we have done a number on the Griffon's. I don't think they thought we would put up as much resistance as we have been doing. Taking this into account, our scout has revealed that a large attack force is amassing near the Griffon's base. Their forces easily outnumber us two to one. In my opinion, I think this may be a last ditch effort to push through. If we can repel this attack, I think we might have a chance of pushing the griffons out of our territory." Frost finished his report of the situation and I gave a slow nod of my head.

"Frost, I want you to gather the troops around the stage. I would like to inform everypony of what they are going to get themselves into." Frost nodded his head and headed out of the tent. A few minutes passed by before I gave a small sigh and stood from my seat. I grabbed my helmet, which was placed on top of the writing desk and made my way towards the front of canvas door.

Stage (Thirty Minutes Later)

I watched as the last few guards gathered around the small stage. I stood off to the side and waited another minute before walking towards center of the stage. I looked back towards Frost and was met with nod of his head. I turned my attention back to the soldiers who were now gathered in front of me.

"Stallions... Brothers," I voiced loud enough so everypony could hear. "These past few weeks have been, trying at best. The way you have fought and shown courage through this who ordeal. It makes me proud to be called your commander. Many of us have lost brothers, fathers, and even sons in this senseless war." I paused for a moment, scanning my audience before proceeding on. "The griffons have amassed a force that is twice our size. You know what that tells me? It tells me that these griffons didn't count on the best, bad-flank motherbuckers to be defending this position." A few snickers and cheers filed through the crowd. "It also tells me that these griffons are about to try and take this position with everything they have." I paused as an eerie silence spread across the crowd of soldiers. "I am not going to sell it to you short. The next battle is going to be a bloody one. Some of you will not make it through this." I stopped and watched as soldiers began to turn to one another, as if trying to see who around them would not come back. "You all have done more than I could have ever asked. That is why I am giving you the chance now. You can leave without any consequences. We will not call you a traitor, a deserter, a coward. But remember, before any of you make this decision, who are you fighting for? You are not only fighting for your family and friends. You are also fighting for their future. A secure and prosperous Equestria." I paused again for a brief moment before slowly nodding my head. "So my offer still stands. Those of you, who wish to leave, please do so now." I waited and watched as many soldiers eyed one another. A few moments went by before a soldier near the middle of the group stood to his hooves. Everypony around him watched as he stood.

"Permission to speak to sir?" he asked. I acknowledged him and waited for what he had to say.

"Many of you are probably thinking the same thing I am right now. We can go home to our family, our friends, our lovers. Any sane stallion would jump at the chance to escape this hellhole we are in. Hell, I would love to go home to my foals and wife right now." He paused before locking eyes with me. "But sir, with all do respect, how dare you even ask a question like that; because I think you already know everypony's answer. Isn't that right guys." He loudly voiced the last part and was met with the stomping of hooves from all the soldiers around him. "Sorry sir, but it looks like you are stuck with us," the stallion said, before a small crept across his face.

"Alright then. We will teach these griffon bastards what happens when they invade our homes and lives. We will show them the real sacrifice we are willing to make. We will show them what happens when griffons decide to take on the best motherbuckers that Equestria has to offer. We will show them what it means to be victorious. And we will absolutely show them, no mercy," I yelled, causing a loud echo of stomping hooves and chanting. I smiled to myself as I walked off the stage, slowly beginning to approach my tent for a goodnights rest.

Next Day

"Messenger." I called out. A moment later a Pegasus soldier came running towards me. He stopped about a foot away from me and gave me a salute. "At ease soldier. I need these to be delivered to Princess Celestia immediately," I said, giving the messenger a few scrolls.

"Yes sir, right away sir." The messenger then spread his wings and flew hastily off into the distance towards Canterlot. I let out a sigh and walked back into my tent. As I entered, I could see Frost beginning to clothe himself in his armor.

"You ready for this Frost?" I asked, making my way towards my set of armor. Frost finished securing his chest plate and turned to face me. As I looked at him, I could tell he a stupid grin on his face.

"I sure am, as long as I don't have to watch your flank every second," he said, a small laugh filling the air afterwards. I smiled my and continued to assemble my armor.

"Don't worry Frost, it is I who will be watching your sorry flank," I said, eliciting a laugh from my friend.

"We will see Thorn, we will see," he said, giving me a goofy smirk before walking out of the tent. After I finished with my armor, I quickly made my way outside, walking towards where the battle would begin.

An Hour Later

"Remember what you are fighting for. These griffons thought they could walk all over us, but I say neigh. They think that will lay down our arms and go quietly without a fight. Let us show them that they are wrong. Let us show them what happens when they mess with our home, our families, our friends. This is where we will make our stand. This is where we will push them back. This is where we will win!" I shouted, turning towards the oncoming army.

"For everypony we love, for their futures, for Equestria," I shouted again, unsheathing my sword and charging towards the enemy.

Two Days Later

"Princess, I have news regarding the massive griffon offensive that took place two days ago. I am pleased to say that we are currently pushing back the remaining griffon forces in that area. They have retreated far back into their territory and are now on the defensive. There have been heavy casualties on both sides princess." The messenger stood in front of Celestia as she gave simple nod of her head.

"Thank you; that will be all," Celestia said, before motioning towards her the door to her study.

"Princess," the messenger called out before reaching into his saddlebag and pulling out a few scrolls.

"These were given to me so that I could deliver them to you," the messenger said, holding the scrolls in his hoof. Princess Celestia gave a small nod before levitating the scrolls into her possession.

"Thank you," she said, the military messenger giving a salute before walking away. Celestia retreated into her chamber before lying down on a full sized body pillow. She began to file through the scrolls until she stopped at a particular one. She quickly opened it and began to read.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ If you are reading this right now, then you probably know what that means. Please don't cry though, that will only make this harder. I love you Celestia. You have given me another reason to live, to believe, to love. These past two years have passed by and every moment you have always been on my mind. Words cannot describe how much I love you. I am not really good at this, but please don't mourn me. Every sun must set, but will always rise again. You know this better than any pony I know. Please know that I love you with all my heart. You gave me the strength to persevere through any challenge in front of me. You gave me the strength to keep fighting. I would gladly give my life a hundred times if it would keep you safe. Well, it is almost time to leave. I guess I will say it one more time before I go. I love you Celestia. I love you._

Celestia had tears in her eyes before she began to sob uncontrollably. She held the letter tightly to herself as she continued to cry. Luna quickly burst into the room and looked towards her sister. For a second, Luna was puzzled before she saw Celestia clutching a scroll to her chest. Luna quickly realized what it was and went to comfort her sister. She laid down next to her sobbing sister and gently placed a wing over her. Celestia continued to cry as Luna tried to sooth her sister, knowing well that she had just lost the love of her life.

One Week Later

Celestia began walking down the corridor that led to her room. She looked overly fatigued and her mane lost its usual shimmer. She continued to slowly walk to her room until she stopped to see her sister.

"Sister, you do not look well," Luna said, embracing her sister in a quick hug. Celestia returned the hug and slowly nodded her head.

"Sorry to worry you Luna. Sleep has been... hard to come by the last few days," Celestia said. Luna nodded her head and quickly released her sister from their hug.

"I am sorry to hear that dear sister, but perhaps tonight you will get a good nights sleep?" Luna asked. Celestia sighed and nodded her head.

"I will try Luna." Celestia looked up at her sister before receiving a quick nuzzle under her chin.

"Very well sister. If you need anything, please let me know." Luna was met with a nod from Celestia and soon departed down the hall. Celestia gave another low sigh and walked towards her room. She opened the door and slowly walked towards her bed. Before Celestia pulled back her covers she noticed a small scroll placed on her bed. As she levitated the scroll, she was puzzled at what it read.

"Meet me in the garden," was all the scroll said. Celestia searched the piece of parchment for a sign of whom it was from, but could not find one. Celestia then turned towards her door and began to head off towards the garden.

Garden (9:00pm)

Celestia approached the garden and began to wander towards a giant tree that was positioned in the middle. As she approached, she continually scanned the area in search of her visitor. Not sensing anypony around her, she walked up to the tree and gently laid down. She rested her head on her two front hooves as she began to feel the full effect of being fatigued. Her eyelids started to grow heavy and she fought back with vigor. It was a losing battle and Celestia quickly found herself nodding off.

Ten Minutes Later

Celestia opened her eyes and for a moment, was confused about where she was. She then remembered the note and scanned her surrounding area with tired eyes. With no sign of anypony Celestia quickly found herself rising to her hooves. She began moving towards the door to the castle before a strange feeling overcame her. She slowly turned around to see a shadowy figure standing close to the tree she had been laying next to. Celestia stood silent, not knowing who this pony was. It was a feel more seconds before Celestia began to speak in an almost whispered voice.

"Who are you?" she asked. The figure stood in place for a minute or so before stepping into the moonlight. What Celestia saw both shocked and excited her. Standing in the moonlit night was a yellow-coated unicorn with a black mane and tail. He had a large scar that ran vertically down the middle of his right eye and was covered in bruises and scars, though his most notable feature was a gentle smile had on his face.

"Thorn...?" Celestia called out in a shaky voice. I smiled and took another step closer to her, an apparent limp in my walk. Celestia was left speechless as she began to fully grasp the reality of the situation.

"Thorn!" Celestia shouted, charging towards me and tackling me into a hug. I landed on my back as Celestia had her hooves wrapped tightly around my waist, crying profusely into my chest. I began to slowly stoke her mane as she continued to cry.

After about an hour of tears and comforting, I looked down to see Celestia staring up at me with small trails of tears still in her eyes. I smiled and brought a hoof up to her face to wipe them away.

"Thorn... what happened?" was all she could ask. I smiled and pulled her closely to my chest.

"We won Celestia. The griffons are retreating back into their territory. After the last major battle, we inflicted enough casualties to cripple their army. They have been on the retreat since then, though we sustained heavy casualties ourselves," I said. I looked down at Celestia and nuzzled her face with my muzzle before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Celestia," I said. I was met with a short kiss before Celestia rested her head on my chest again.

"I love you too Thorn," Celestia replied, quickly drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face. As I laid under the night sky, I couldn't help but let my mind recall all the events I have been through. I smiled to myself before looking down at a peacefully sleeping Celestia.

"This is where I belong." I sighed and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over me. Before having sleep completely take over me, one thought kept racing through my mind.

"It's good to be home," I thought, hugging Celestia tight to my chest as I let sleep fully take me in its embrace.


End file.
